1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer and a fixing component to be used in the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of electronic apparatus including notebook personal computers have a connector incorporated therein for transferring signals to and from an external device. Typically, another connector to be mated with the connector incorporated in the electronic apparatus is manually inserted therein or removed therefrom by a user. During such insertion/removal, unintentional stress is often applied on the connector incorporated in the electronic apparatus. Therefore, the connector incorporated in the electronic apparatus needs to be sufficiently secured to the housing of the electronic apparatus. For this purpose, a fixing component is often provided to reinforce the connector incorporated in the electronic apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-138465 proposes a technique devised to block dust from entering an opening of a connector, which is however nothing to do with reinforcement and fixing.
There are various types of connectors that can be incorporated in an electronic apparatus to transfer signals to and from an external device. Among such various types of connectors, there is, for example, a USB connector that partially projects beyond its original outline dimensions when a mating connector is inserted therein.
However, such a connector whose shape is changeable between the connected state and the disconnected stated has a problem of how to reinforce and secure the connector.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides a fixing component capable of sufficiently securing such a shape-changeable connector with a simple structure and an electronic apparatus having the fixing component incorporated therein.